1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use with a multiple layered circuit-containing device and to a method of assembly of such a device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Compact display devices are known which utilize crossed electrical conductive members. In such devices, by energizing two particular conductors the point at which such conductors cross causes a luminescent media to be excited to cause luminescence at that point. By the proper sequence of energizing the conductors a display appears to the eye in the form of pictures, numbers, etc. Examples of known compact display devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,033 and 4,289,364. Such compact display devices occupy much less space than the more bulky cathode ray-type devices, and consequently the spacing of the conductive members and electrical connectors associated therewith is more minute. Heretofore, known means of connecting such conductive members have included the use of individual wires bonded from one conductive member of pad such as might be associated with a display glass to another conductive member or pad such as might be associated with a related printed circuit board. Another known connector is an elastomeric connector in the form of a ribbon cable. One problem associated with prior art connectors is the difficulty in properly aligning the connector with the conductive members to be electricially connected. A further problem has been the difficulty in visually inspecting to assure proper alignment. In addition, soldering the individual connections is a time consuming procedure. Further, electrical testing of the fully assembled device is time consuming.
It is highly desirable to provide an electrical connecting device for electrically connecting conductive members of a multiple layered circuit-containing device using a unitary strip member including a plurality of electrical connectors which can be simultaneously soldered to appropriate conductive members.
It is further desirable to provide such an electrical connecting device which provides for ease of alignment of individual electrical connectors and the appropriate conductive members by a visual awareness of alignment, or non-alignment, relying upon what is known as a moire pattern.
It is also desirable to provide such an electrical connecting device which provides for ease of inspection by visual awareness of alignment, or non-alignment, relying upon a moire pattern.
It is further desirable to provide such an electrical connecting device which allows for electrically testing after assembly of the device without the need for testing each individual connection.
It is also desirable to provide such an electrical connecting device which allows for adjusting improperly aligned electrical connector-conductive material interfaces in a single operation rather than adjusting each interface individually.
It is desirable to provide such an electrical connecting device which can be easily manufactured.